Brisa de verano
by Yumiss
Summary: Un final para esta historia.


La suave brisa del verano mecía sus cabellos azulados ahora centímetros más largos que hacía tres años. Su rosada boca murmuraba una canción entre sonrisas. Sus ojos, cerrados. La frescura del río llegaba por todo su cuerpo a través de sus pies introducidos en el hasta los tobillos.

Su mente viajó por los recuerdos de todo el tiempo pasado y tantas sonrisas como frunces aparecieron en su rostro. Si lo pensaba bien, habían sido buenos años…

Ranma se marcho de Nerima poco tiempo después de aquella fatídica tarde en que sus esperanzas fueron destruidas en esa desastrosa boda. Sus vestido quedo echo polvo, desgarrado por tener que pelear contra esas chicas. Esa noche lloró. No quería algo así otra vez. Ranma estuvo distante los días que siguieron al evento y un día lo anunció.

Ranma se marchaba.

Su mente no debió soportar más la situación. Demasiada presión. Su anunció provocó un gran alboroto, pero el no quiso dar explicaciones de porque tomaba aquella decisión. Tampoco rompió el compromiso entre ambos. Solamente dijo que se iba y así lo hizo dos días mas tarde. Nadie le vio irse. Nadie le escucho marcharse. Su partida revolvió su mundo. No tardaron en aparecer personas pidiendo explicaciones. Chicas llorando y amenazantes llegaban cada tarde queriendo saber el paradero del chico. Pero ella no sabía donde estaba. Nadie lo sabía.

Tras varias semanas de asaltos, peleas, insultos y explosiones, Shampoo se resignó y dejó de presionarla. La última vez que la vio no medio palabras entre ellas. Su mirada triste, vacía se poso en la suya mientras las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. Esa noche la sombra de lo que en su día fue esa chica abandonó la ciudad. Mouse la siguió un día después.

Ella fue la primera en hacerlo, pero no la ultima. Ukyô cerró su negocio y se marcho al cabo de un año. Supongo que se cansó de esperar. Poco a poco la ciudad se fue vaciando de artistas marciales y tiempo después la gente olvidó a un chico llamado Ranma y a su sequito de luchadores. Los problemas desaparecieron. La ciudad recuperó su calma inicial y volvió a la normalidad de años atrás.

Ella se graduó y entró en la facultad de Medicina. Siguió siendo un desastre en la cocina, aunque algunas cosas sencillas aprendió a cocinarlas, gracias al libro de recetas de su madre. De vez en cuando entrenaba, pero ya no con la misma regularidad que tiempo atrás. Sin luchadores y sin Ranma no tenía sentido hacerlo. Convertiría el Dojo en una clínica… Su padre se puso furioso cuando ella dejo de practicar, pero todo fue en vano. Las artes marciales fueron el comienzo de todos sus problemas y no quería volver a ellos. Se convertiría en una chica normal.

Pero Ranma no había desaparecido. Una o dos veces por semana volvía a escuchar su voz, lejana. Obviamente él la llamaba siempre que podía, pero ella nunca le preguntó donde estaba y el nunca le dijo a donde iría. El solo hablaba con ella. Cuando llamaba, siempre fue su voz la que contesto con rapidez. Siempre supo cuando era él.

Con el tiempo ambos descubrieron que podían llegar a hablar sin tener que insultarse. Se dieron cuenta que todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos los había echo depender el uno del otro y Ranma se había ido nunca perdieron el contacto. Lo sabían todo del otro. Pero nunca hablaron de aquella tarde. De aquel fracaso. Sabían que el otro lo había deseado, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir que también lo deseaba.

Pero habían pasado tres años ya…

Rió para sus adentros. Esa mañana había paseado por la ciudad y fue al templo a rezar unas oraciones. Después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Se arrodilló cuidadosamente tras encender una barrita de incienso y juntó sus palmas. La absoluta calma y paz la envolvía. El silencio de la naturaleza armonizaba sus sentidos.

Deberías Desistir. No va a volver -

Esa voz. Se giró y la vió. Su cabello recogido con horquillas en la parte superior de la cabeza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos caer rizados por su nuca. Un elegante vestido de dos piezas envolvía el cuerpo de la desaparecida gimnasta.

Kodachi… Cuanto tiempo –

La rosa negra sonrió, juntó sus manos y susurró una oración.

Olvídale, akane. Deberías rehacer tu vida como hemos hecho los demás –

Un niño de rosadas mejillas se aferró a la falda de la chica. Ella le sonrió y lo cogió en brazos. Kodachi inclinó la cabeza a la muchacha arrodillada y se retiró. Un hombre la esperaba a pocos pasos.

Akane rió. Ahora entendía porque desapareció aquella chica. Su marido aparentaba ser de la nobleza japonesa… seguramente fue un matrimonio concertado con la familia Kuno. Al menos era un joven apuesto.

Siguió tarareando la canción al tiempo que movía sus pies en el agua. Sonrió cuando la brisa acarició su rostro. Varios pececillos mordisquearon sus dedos de los pies. Su cuerpo fue estrechado por dos brazos. Akane giró al cabeza y busco su aroma mientras su nariz rozaba con las hebras negras de su cabello.

¿Qué haces aquí sola? –

Akane esbozó una sonrisa y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada celeste. Él sonrió.

Pensando. Me gusta este sitio – Akane se apoyó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar. Ella respiró hondo – Lo eché de menos –

¿El qué? – El chico aspiró profundamente mientras sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la nuca de la chica.

Tú aroma, tus manos, tus ojos, tú voz… En realidad se trata de un inmenso tú, Ranma – los dedos de ella se deslizaron por su mejilla en una caricia hasta sus labios. Sus ojos examinaron su rostro y sus labios se posaron en los masculinos. Un beso tierno, lento, deseado, anhelado. –

Ahora ya estoy aquí, Akane – El chico sonrió – y esta vez solo seremos tú y yo. Ranma y Akane.

Fin

Es cortito lo se, pero quería darle un final tierno a la serie espero que os guste.


End file.
